the deadly game of hide and go KILL
by Lykos-the-wolf
Summary: a story about a zorua who's kicked of his thrown and is playing a game of hide and go kill with one of his brothers and his brother is the trying to find his baby brother so he can murder the living daylights out of him may also contain assasins creed in it
1. the deadly game of hide and go kill

as the sunsets on the vast kingdom of elphay the king thats me looks down at the kingdom wondering what it would be like to be a normal pokemon as for i was only 13 and yet i was king

i was sitting on my thrown which was getting replaced to fit my tiny size.

later that night delta zeros brother ordered the castle guards to wake me up and take him to the throne "whats going on " zero said very lazyily as delta walked over to me delta picked me up by the throat delta said "im taking over from here"

my eyes widened "why?... im doing a great job"

then delta stared at me and then threw me at the ground

"your not doing a good job your making yourself look like them!" said delta as he started to yell "hey i have a good idea lets play a game zero a fun game"

said delta in a creepy voice "what kind of game?" i asked with worry "its called hide and go KILL!" said delta with a creepy grin "ill give you 1 day to run and hide"

As i ran away from my brother all the villagers looked my terrified face with tears running running down it i ran through the vast kingdom i stopped at the rim of the kingdom i then saw the grass plains as i crossed the plain i stopped at the middle of the grass plain i swear i could smell croissant as i ran towards the origin of this delicious croissant smell soon after i walked into a forest wear the smeel was coming from i got to a small village in the middle of the forest it was a beautifull place to see there was a cottage at the top of a cliff a great place to hide from delta.

a day had gone by i had concealed himslef from the world for now.

as the sunrised i was watching it rise i was wearing my headphones i found as a child i didnt know that someone was sneaking up behind me and didnt realise until she taped me on the back which scared the twix out of me she laughed but i couldent hear her laughing because of the sound coming out of the headphones she was looking at me wierdly as if she had never seen a zorua she took my headphones of my head as if she knew what they where "so you have headphones to" she said with the sunrise shining o her all i did was nod i my headphones off her and put tryed to put them back on but was interupted when she said "do you mind if i sit with you" i nodded i didnt trust her fully but something told me that i could trust her was it the sunrise in her hair was it her soft fur i didnt know for sure all i knew was he could trust her.

later that day she asked if i would like to hangout at the lake with the other pokemon i could do was nod i didnt know why i was trying to stay out of sight from everyone i thought to myself "im so dumb" as me and her headed to the lake i could see it was shining glistening...glowing? i could see the water was glowing green it was amazing the girl soudenly stopped there was a dewott in the way he saided to us "this lake isnt for losers" she said "so why are you here?" he growled and started to attack the girl i soudenly felt the urge to tackle him in the gut i then realized it wasnt a feeling anymore it was reality the dewott was still down i pimp slaped him in the face i had pimp slapped him in the face so hard he was bleeding from the face the dewott ran away "that was incredible" she said "i never got to know your name" i said "my names eevs" eevs said. eevs asked the same question and i said"my names zero" she then fainted i rushed her to my cottage on the cliff and was slapping her in the face gently to try to wake her up she started to wake up "i had the wierdest dream that your name was zero" eevs said "my name is zero" she fainted again i sighed and i just let her be i was looking around for a emergency exscape plan i saw a spearow andhis pirate ship i thougth that that would be a great exscape vehicle as i walked down through the village to the port i asked the spearow how long he was going to be in port he replied"a year" "why a year?" i asked and he anwsered" i was banned from my pirate ship by law " the spearow said i gave himself a facepalm eevs was running up to me and started draging me back up the hill and she asked "if your zero then where is your castle" eevs said with anger "i was kicked out by my brother he has forced a game apon me" zero said "what kind of game" eevs said "hide and go kill" zero said eevs just looked at me with wide eyes "and its your turn isnt it" i nodded as tears ran down my face with the fear of death

the sun was going down and for some reason i felt eevs getting closer to me. strange "i could swear shes cuddling up to me"i thought as i looked at eevs she was right next to me. i thought she was trying to comfort me for i might die at the hands of a zoroark but i could swear i could feel eevs heart beat fast as i looked at eevs "oh im sorry if im making you uncomftable zero" eevs said but i knew why she was cuddling up to me a could see it in her eyes those majestic eyes i soudenly relised something "i think i might go to sleep now" eevs giggled a bit " whats so funny? " i said as i was looking at her giggling "its nothing" he looked at her with this face that suggested that the atmosphere felt a bit awkward she stopped giggling and asked if she could stay the night without hesitation i said yes she smiled and started to walk to the cottage i could hear her heartbeat or was it mine? as she walked in she saw there where two beds eevs climbed one one of the beds and i climbed onto the other and fell asleep.

i woke up and realised i was snuggling eevs i have no memory of how this happened i felt warm inside as i saw her beauty before my eyes i got up to look outside as it was the crack of dawn i decided to open my mini fridge to look what was inside all i saw was some bacon,chicken a bottle of oran berry juice and some peanuts i took a deep breathe and decided to go down to the bakery and get two pie's and a bottle of pecha juice i was heading up the hill then that spearow asked why the pie's i told him it was breakfast but he said "someone doesnt buy 2 pies in the morning for himself savvy" he was right i told him that eevs was staying at my house he understood and gave me a silver coin " you'll need it" he says before he flies back to his ship as i enter my cottage i can see eevs was rumaging through my mini fridge looking for some food she saw me with two pies one balancing on me head and one on my tail she smiled as i gave her the one that was balancing on my head she also took the pecha berry juice off my nose we hear the music lady that lived in the village playing her violin the sound went through the whole village it gave the village that extra touch as we heard her play her song i couldnt notice eevs starring into my eyes as i starred into hers we shifted fowards to each other when we heard knocking on the door to notice a snivy knocking on the door we stopped and faced the door arch " there you are Eevs. whos that flea covered ball of fur?" said the snivy with a smirk on her face i growled at her "hes not a flea covered ball of fur but he's a kind ball of fur" eevs said with grace in her tone i looked at eevs and smiled and realised it was her that came to my bed and snuggled me i felt warm inside and my heart was beating i didnt know why? could i be in love "well Eevs do you want to go down to the lake" said this snivy i didnt care about going to the music ladie playing that graceful tune on her violin "zero do you want to come" said eevs having her head cocked to the side "i'll be there i just got to do something" the snivy and eevs ran along i picked up the violin that was in cottage strange why would there be a violin in here there wasnt one

there before? i picked it up by my mouth and ran towards the music ladie "so you have come" said the music ladie "i have your the one that put the violin there" she laughed "yes i was" said the music ladie i could tell what species she was she was a gardevoir holding the violin to he throat and playing that tune she calls Maiden With The Flaxen Hair as we both stood there i asked " when i zoroark with purple hair comes here can you play this tune" she nodded and i hande her a piece of paper "thank you so much" i said with glee writen all over my face i then ran to go to the lake and saw that dewott teasing eevs and snivy i ran up to him and ramed him in the gut "its a me again" i

said he when he was down he was so terrified of me it was it was actually lots of fun i growled at him and he just ran for his life.

its been days since i set out to avoid my brother who was going to kill me.

i have spent alot of time with eevs during the sunsets and the sunrise's when shes over she keeps snuggling me at first i thought it was because she was cold but it continued through out the summer i thought to just let it be nothing to be conserened about i was walking to the lake because eevs hasnt been over i was searching everywhere when i noticed she was talking to that captain so now i knew where she was i could

finally practice my ilusions they where still weak illusions all i could turn into an eevee just like eevs but she wasnt a normal eevee she was silver but she had a heart of gold "hay wake up sleepy head" i didnt realise but i had fallen asleep on the spot she brought me a pie just like i did pecha berry juice balancing

on her nose it i pie on her head and one on her tail "thanks" i said when i grabed the pie then i heard the violin playing but itwasnt the tune she normally played it was the one i gave her i droped my pie and grabed my headphone "whats wrong" eevs said with a look of worry "my brothers found me" i ran to the pirate ship with eevs following me he was starting to pull the pirate ship away as me and eevs jumped delta shot a shadowball right at my head and my vision went blurry until all i could do was hear not see and then the voices just cut all i could her was " dont die on me or i'll kick your butt" i woke up and seeing eevs next to me snuggled against my head and i

wondered "does she like me" i was rocking her to wake her up

she was sleep talking "keep going that feels good"said eevs while sleep talking i rocked her some more "dont stop zero dont stop" eevs said while she was sleep talking my eyes widened as i was just picturing what she was dreaming all i could do was just look at her dumbfounded at what she said i went outside and saw that i on a ship i look around to see crew members scatling around exept for one the captain "ah so your alive that girl of yours wouldnt live your side savvy" said the captain with his wierd beads and coins on his head "so captain where are whe headed?" i said with my head cocked to the side "thats captain jack spearow to you savvy" said the jack spearow "fine but where are we going" i said with out patience "where going to the other side of this continent" said jack as he held a compass in one hand and held onto the ships helm will steering it around the coast of the continent i heard foot steps running towards me from the captains quarters where i had come from and eevs just tackled me down onto the floor boards of the ship and she licked my cheek and i blushed i really dont know why i guess it must be love.

its been two days since we left the port where only quarter way me and eevs havent spent that much time together because i've been talking to the captain he's been telling me about all of his story's of sailing the salty sea he calls home "well i better get to sleep" i said to the captain as i walked away from the ships helm i went into the captains quarters where jack let me and eevs sleep eevs was already asleep i snuggled against her warm thick coat of fur as i fell asleep next to her.


	2. voyage across the ocean

as i woke up to the sound of eevs voice " wake up lazy bum" i woke up looking into eevs eyes they where blue i hadnt noticed before but why am i caring about eye's when i should be caring about breakfast captain jack walked in and threw one of the strawberry on the table next to him at me i caught it with my teeth and then chewed it tasted good it was juicey eevs laughed as a bit of the strawberry juice came out of my mouth i wiped it of with my paw she had i smile on her face that made me happy captain jack told us "were stoping at a island that grows a lot of fruit to stock up on food also i think you lovebirds would love to have a honeymoon there" all i could do was walk out and climb up to the crows nest of the ship there i saw a riolu "how long until we get to the island " i said as the ship went up and down as it hit the waves of the salty see "not long" the riolu said while he looked through hes telescope "whats your name" i asked him "its william" he said while facing me i made my way down as eevs was waiting for me we both went to the front of the ship where we could smell that salty breeze.

"ITS KYOGRE" as we looked up we saw a giant blue and red creature that had jumped out of the water we were close to land of the island but kyogre wouldnt let us go yet the crew fired the cannons making the great monster bleed as it dived into the ocean and swam away "what a wimp" but what we didnt know is that we where on land in an instant "gather as much fruit and co-co beans as you can" yelled jack all the crew exept me,eevs,william and jack climbed down the rope and onto the island. we sat around telling storie's of our lives before we met as we looked at the sky the moon was in an eclipsed state i couldnt help but lean on eevs shoulder.

it was morning as we set of to travel to the other side of the continent we heard someone yelling we saw a vulpix about the same age as me he yelled out for us to pull the ship closer to the shore of where he was we did so and he jumped aboard "blakes the name " said blake as he walked towards me but what made me angry is that he was flirting with eevs it made my blood boil mostly everyone could see my temper rising "zero how about an oran berry"said jack while forcing it in my mouth i knew why so i calmed down and just stomped away into the captains quarters william ran after me as i got made all i could do was cry "hey whats wrong zero" asked zero as he tryed to cheer me up with jokes and stuff it was an 1 hour before i smiled "hey fur ball" said blake as he smirked i pounced on him and put my paw on his throat i started to charge up a shadow ball "dont zero!" i heard a tender voice it was eevs i stopped and just walked away and started to climb up to the crows nest of the ship and stood there watching the ship sail through the water i stayed up there for 2 days captain jack was to busy to talk to me and the crew was mostly at work cleaning cooking and stuff like that the only one that came up to give me food was eevs she had a kind heart and a forgiving one she even brought up a blanket for me she sat there with me as the night grew cold and the moon rised through the night to see breakfast next to me and eevs snuggled against my chest there was a note next to the plate

_dear zero _

_i noticed that you havent eaten for a while also have you seen my blue blanket i havent seen it anywhere _

_from william. _

_P.S :blake has been stealing my lunch for the past few days can you set him straight but make sure my lunch is in one piece _

_P.P.S : i think blakes trying to get your girl he doesnt eat the lunch he steals but hes been taking it to the hidden meditation room _

he got up and went down the crow nest ladder to see william waiting "where's this hidden meditation room" i asked while sniffing the salty air "its under the bed you sleep in well you dont seem to sleep in it anymore" said william as we headed to the captains quarters he pulls the bed up as it revealed a passage way down "how is there a secret room if this is a pirate ship?" i asked with this confused look on my face "a quarter of the ship was seal up for a meditation room" i started to walk down it was dark and i couldnt see anything i noticed little floating flame and another until i got to a room with a mini waterfall it looked like water was coming into the ship but instantly went out so there was no flooding in the middle sat blake he looked at me with blood red eyes and blood all over his claws " i love to kill its so great but you know i didnt look like this when i murdered " said blake "why did you do it oh and i already know who you killed" i said with this chill sent down my spine " i was thinking i should kill that girl she look's so cute but what she thinks about makes me jealous" as he said that he was groaning in pain as his head started to grow and his fur grew black and he started to walk on two legs his arms cracked and changed into shape his legs had grown till i saw the most scariest thing. his eyes where red and he stood there and just growled he was a zoroark he stood there waiting for something i started to back away his eyes glowed as his claws started to glow a blood red colour he then pounced at me with his claws facing me i was so scared i only just dodged i was to scared to move as he opened his mouth and bite me on the neck it hurt like something put there hand or paw in the cut and started to twist it around while they had knuckle busters on it hurt so much i couldnt move and my vision started to blur i could see blake with blood all over his mouth he licked it and he had this look on his face that said "yum yum yum"and the last thing i heard was " just to let you know im not a zoroark... im something way more advanced and soon so will you" i blanked out after that i woke up with eevs sleeping next to me there was a steel plate where blake had biten out off. i was scared for what he meant

_" im something way more advanced and soon so will you "_

i looked at eevs as she was starting to wake up " zero your awake! " she jumped onto me and started to lick my cheek "WOW whats with the sudden increase in affection" i said backing away even though i liked the affection and all "you've been in a coma for about 1 month " shit! has blake touched you,bitten you ... had sex with you? " i said "NO! why?" she said looking at me with anger in her eye's "blake did this to me and he said he was going to kill you" i said with worry i looked out at the corridor and saw blake walking to where me and eevs was " blake couldnt have done that to you" she said with this face that suggested that she belived me but yet she didnt "hide eevs and dont come out unless he threatens to kill me" i said hiding her in a closet that was right next to where i pretended to sleep "well well finally eevs has left your body wait.. why im i talking to some one whose unconsious im really losing it " he said william came bursting into the room "get out of here you crazy bastard" he said as he pushed blake out of the room and into the corridor " that was close he could have killed me" i said alarming william eevs was knocking on the closet door i opened it and she jumped on me she started to giggle a little and i told her what blake said

_" what she thinks makes me jealous "_

she paused and then blushed and stayed silent i heard jack enter the room "so your awake... finally...after a month" said captain jack with pauses between words i could see william was painting my steel plate he painted flame's over it the flames where green and the background was the colour of my fur we heard screams and yells from above deck eevs put a silver chain with a cube on it the it had holes in it we ran up to the deck to see a zoroark slaying everyone there was blood all over his claws up to his arm and over his face we saw him pick up someone by the throat and shove his claw into someones gut we saw him grab something in his gut and he pulled it out it was his stomach he threw them onto the deck and also ripped out his heart and ate it we saw blood all over the deck i couldnt forget that face "BLAKE! " i yelled out he looked at me he walked over and started to run he wasnt running towards me. he was running towards eevs his blood covered arms made him look like a serial killer and that was what he was.


	3. biten by a vulpix

i knew that sacrificing myself was the right choice if i wanted eevs to live i jumped and pushed eevs out the way blake had gripped my shoulders and started to make me bleed and was about to get my gut pulled out when i felt a urge of power coming from my matrix i suddenly found himself behind blake but before he could attack i felt this pain coming from my skull it felt like it was streching my arms where cracking and my legs started to grow into these two big legs i felt this thing touch his back he looked behind him and there was a ponytail behind him his arms where more broad and he looked at his paws but they had these claws i had turned into a zoroark blake lunged at me but i dodged it and then elbowed him in the back and picked him up by the throat and thew him onto the crows nest pole and walked up to him i had this dark aura around me my eyes grew red everyone was confused where i had come from because i wasnt myself in my apperance and my behaviour i held blake by the throat and i could see the fear in his eyes i broke his neck and threw him over board i fell unconsious after that i dont really know why was it that i wasted all of my energy or was it i was still tired i couldnt but my finger on it?

it was days before i woke up "ay he be awake now" said a mysterious man "where am i " i said will trying to wake myself "your where you always where on a ship"said a bird my vision was still blury i felt something warm next to me i felt right at home "wheres my matrix" i asked as i was putting my paw on my chest "here it is "i saw william put it on me i smiled i could see everyone i turned around to see eevs snuggled against my fur "hey everyone can you make a romantic dinner here after i wake up and take eevs up to the crows nest" everyone knew i was going to take eevs on a date i woke her up and she jumped on me licking my check i told her that i was going to go to the crows nest and if she wanted to come without hesitation she said yes as we went up to the crows nest i could see everyone bring in all the food taking candle's into the room and even leather cushions we where up at the crows nest for about 4 hours talking and i heard a little bell ring i told her to come with me she we walked into the captains quarters and she was dazeled and actually so was i it was beatiful it was dark but there where floating candles everywhere we both sat on the cushions she looked at me and i looked at her i saw her blush she was cute when she blushed i could see she was the cutest eevee her eyes glistened in the light of the candles she jumped up onto the table running across it and pounced onto me she kissed me on the lips i could see her blushing i saw her blushing i kissed her on the lips and she i could feel her heartbeat fastening i looked at her as she but her tail and wraped it around mine i could see she showed massive amount's of affection as she kissed me i loved her with all my love i told her "i will love you to the end of time" she looked at me and i could see she was hidding something from me i looked closer into her eyes "what is it zero" said eevs with a worried tone " there's something your not telling me" i said she then started to get sad and walked out on me i felt a sudden chill in the air " what happened zero" william asked "i dont know i asked i just told her there's something she's not telling me" i said with a sad and worried face "well do you remember when you stood on blakes throat" said captain jack "of course i do" i said "well we where busy working and the only one to bandage him up was eevs" he said with a sigh in his voice " you see your girl there kissed him savvy? "

a day had past since i heard that piece of information i spent the rest of the trip in the secret meditation room meditating and sleeping on a bean bag william brought down captain jack spearow gave me lots of food eevs never visited i always cried at night when she didnt come down it was the rest of the trip destroyed my heart i had no one to cuddle i got an idea that would be spectaculiar i started to practice this new feature my body had intalled from the bite i started practicing turning into what i called a were-zoroark it was spectaculiar this power i practiced my punch's and kick's i started to notice the more i fought the more power i had it made me feel like i had power i started to channel this power to my hands they started to glow i felt an urge ro hit it against something luckly we where geting supplies from a island as when i hit the ground that quarter exploded and i just ran out and growled i saw eevs there scared so i just ran into the tropical jungle that was there i made myself a nice place to sit on the tree branch i could see eevs,jack and william "come down from there zero" said william eevs just looked at william "thats not zero" i looked at her a tear fell from my eye she didnt even reconise me when i was like this i then had a fun thought that made me feel like i was blake maybe i should kill william i shook that thought out of my head but it kept coming back i didnt know what to do i ahd control of this urge before but why not now i made me feel like i should kill him i landed on the forest floor with my eye's glowing red and so where my claws i walked up to them with my eye's suddenly going black and my claws went black to i could see what a monster i had become all i could do was walk back to the ship not talking to any one as they repaired my ship in the distance i could see another ship i shot a shadow ball in the air to signal we where here

i noticed the ships flag was i of my brothers war ships i could smell that farmiliar scent of blood it was my brother my arua came back as it grew and grew i didnt notice it but i was teleported to my brothers ship the gaurds surrounded me i saw my brother turn around and all i felt like saying was "hello big brother"his eye's widened "no thats impossible you've only been on the loose for 5 months it takes a year to evolve my rage grew and so did my dark aura my eyes glowed as my red pupil faced him i jumped in the air one of the guards grabbed me i leand to the side as the other guard who was aiming for me accidently cut into his team mate i grabbed him and threw him into the other guards i grabbed a sword that was on the ground and started to kill the guards my brother watched as he started to escape on a little boat i let him go as i murdered his guards it was so fun but i side if me felt like what i was doing was monstrous i had slayed all of the gaurds with ease the boat was heading for the island i went below deck where all the berrys where i noticed that in one of the jail cells was someone i didnt expect to find in a jail cell it was Blake with a broken rip but his neck wasnt broken and he was still alive he looked up at me and laughed "the look on your face tells me that something didnt go right" he said chuckling i let him be until he said "you know theres a cure for it" i looked at him "i thought you of all people would know its in your castle well your brother deltas castle" i snarled at him grabbed a sword and chucked it into his head going all the way into his head and into his brain i saw all the other prisoners and let them go i felt the ship hit the island shores i turned back into a zorua as i sat in the corner of one of the jail cells "what are you doing in there" said william as he found me in the cell "im a monster "i told him looking at my paws "your not a monster" he told me i saw eevs walking down here "there you are zero a thought we might have lost you when you vanished like that" she said kissed my lips "theres a cure for my monstrousity its in my brothers castle" i said william and eevs ran up to the deck and i heard william yell "SET SAIL FOR THE CASTLE" something told me that some where on this ship was something that would help me with my mission i saw a chest i opened it with my little paws and i accidently fell in i was trying to find a way out when i felt something leathery what was this leathery thing?


	4. wraiths and my dark feathers

william had found the chest i was in as he opened up the chest it revealed two assassins armour and weapons we stood there as i climbed out "do you think we could use these as armour for when we go to the kingdom" william said holding the white and red assassins armour and weapons "i think your to small" i said as i looked at the other assassins armour and weapons i as if my life would change forever. i transformed into a were-zoroark and but the armour on i also put on the hidden blades i hasd a sword two i put the hood over my head i felt like a real assassin with my armour and weapons we had just arrived at the castle port when the guards asked to search the ship i had not choice but to reveal myself the guards yelled "assassino" i knew what they meant and revealed the hidden blades stabbing them both they fell to the ground as i had stabbed them both in the heart

i was on the outskirts of town when another assassin walked up to me "are you an assassin to" i asked she nodded i could see her eyes where blue they glowed then my eyes glowed red she took her hood off and so did i. she was a lucario then out off no where a lucario grabbed me on the shoulder "wow relax bro its me william" he said i could see and hear that it was "where here to get into the castle's stockade" i said she put her hood on and so did i "follow me" she said as she walked of i could see she was climbing the buildings i did the same she jumped from building walking on the thin wires that had been placed around town these wernt here before she started to do front flips she kept running faster and faster doing rolls as she hit the building roofs it was fun doing this my heart pumped with adrenaline i heard a voice coming from my mane "slow down i cant get any rest" i stopped and so did that girl i pulled this fluff pal out of my hair it was eevs!

she told me about how she wanted to be apart of this adventure to the castle we saw that the skys grew dark darker than night time my gauntlets glowed as it had a liquid that glowed we all saw that the lights in the street came on when we noticed the banished had come back they raced along the floor they where as black as night and they loved to suck the soul's out of the people we called thes "the wraiths of souls" i had only heard them in storys they suck the souls out of people to replenish there lord who was king of the wraiths it was the dragon of bones it was undead and it was only made of bones i knew that these creatures had originated from the castle i felt eevs shiver in fear the 4 of us ran for the castle but was interupted by the shadow general it was mewtwo with his knight armour i hadnt seen him since he was hanged i drew out my sword as i confrunted him he drew out his sword we started to swing our swords rapidly we where hiting our swords together so hard that sparks flew of of them then i felt blood run down from my arm as he had stabbed it with his sword i pulled out the sword in my arm it hurt so much i couldnt bring myself to pull out the sword so i just reached for the satchel on side of my hip i picked out a knife and threw it at him it hit him rihght in the heart i could see a blue mist coming out of his mouth that a wraith of souls ate right after all of it came out we ran as i could feel the wind in my face i stopped and said "william can you pull the sword out of my arm" with out hesitation he pulled it out and it hurt so bad i felt like i was going to faint i only spent one day in this town and i already had blood on my assasins armour we looked at the castle as it started to shoot into the air i saw a dark figure on top of the castle it had big dark evil demon wings it looked like a cross between a zoroark and a lucario we started to run towards the castle what i didnt know was i starting to grow black evil angel wings the thing is about angel wings is when you gow them once they become noticable is that they grow to there proper size in 2 seconds and they come out of you body so quick is that they hurt like hell.

i was thinking about if delta had found "project Basshunter" i was tired and my wound from the sword that was stabbed into my arm was starting to heal a little but the pain was extreme i remember something my dad told me "it only hurts when you pay attention to it" i relaxed and payed attention to other things and the pain started to subdued i was thank full for that but the blood kept spreading through out my asssassin clothe's the castle was so far away and i was starting to loose consciousness i fell unconscious justas i jumped i gained consciousness about an hour the wraiths where crowed around me they whernt sucking out my soul but my back was killing the fuck out of me. i noticed right next to me 2 wings with black feathers i was amazing seeing these 2 wings around me then i launched myself into the sky with my angel wings hilding me there in flight they made me faster stronger scaryer i noticed the wraiths were following me they seemed as if they were waiting for a command "ATTACK THE CASTLE" i yelled and they listened and started to fly towards the castle i flew all the way there which wasnt the best idea seeing though i wasted all the energy in my wings and folded them in to a comfortable position on my back that zoroark/lucario with the demon wings jumped down from the highest part of the castle down to the court yard i could see it was a lucario with zoroark arms and colours with giant demon wings "who are you" i asked him in my battle stance with my wings out "i am your arch angel" it said as it lunged at me we were battling each other with our fist's we also used our wings to block each others attacks my fists became overwelmed with power i kept fighting and fighting i could see the arch angels eyes became red when i realised this was the samething following me everywhere i whent when i found that village it was standing near the cottage that i made home on captain jacks ship in the meditation room behind blake also the island i could see it in the distance.

the arch angel started to become faster and so did i our punching and kicking was generating this power the same power that goes to my arms when i use that explosion move called that i called night daze i channeled that energy to my arms i hit the ground it knocked the arch angel onto the ground i put my foot on its throat it only starred into my eye's "why would you kill yourself" the arch angel said as he looked at me laughing i then realised that was my laugh i can only make that laugh seeing though i have an amazing singing voice "ok lets see if you can sing like me" i said looking at me or at least what claimed to be me "ok sure but dont try to sing those stupid girl songs you sing in the shower"said other me "i do not sing in the shower!" i said with an angry voice "come on im you it doesnt matter hay is eevs with you"he said pointing at my where my mane was hiding under the assassin armour "yeah she's with me" i said as i pulled her out of my mane and into my arms i saw a tear run down his face "i miss her in the future ever since what happened" he said with tears flowing down his face " i didnt know what was going on i couldnt get there in time"he fell to his knees and cried and cried i walked up to him to him "never mind about the singing contest but what are you talking about" i said as i sat down next to him " im warning you beware the darleks" then i saw delta standing in the court that had grown red and blue flowers "so brother you have become an assassin" he said chuckling revealing his dragon wings "do all of our family have wings?" i asked "its from our mothers side she had the beautifulest angel wings " he said as he started to walk slowly towards me and future me i saw all the slave's with drums in the court yard making fighting music and then it started to snow the first snow flake fell into my hand the battle had begin.


	5. the future

it was me and him spreading our wings readying our attacks on each other. we launched our selve's at each other delta hit me with a punch in the face i had fallen on to my back delta picked me up by the throat and threw me up into the air as i fell down i smashed into the ground it was hard to get up i was thrown 3 feet up into the air i looked to my left and saw FUTURE me fighting my big brother. i noticed eevs holding my headphones i played the music that made me feel powerful i noticed blue aura going around me the more i listened to the song i ran towards FUTURE me and delta i punched delta right in the stomache then punched him in the face the aura coming off of me channeled into my arms i smashed them on the ground it created these gaunlets that had wierd blue glowing line's i didnt really care about this as i saw FUTURE me getting thrown at me i saw eevs jump out of my mane as i fell to the ground delta came rocketing at me with shadow claw i dodged it. our shadow claws clashed making purple sparks i blocked one of his shadow claws with my wings then combo attacked him with shadow claw and shadow ball making the shadow split in the middle with my claws. the break of dawn was apon us as FUTURE me was unconsious still i had started to kick him in the torso he fell down to his knees and i then punched him in the face he got up and grabbed something silver i looked up and delta was holding eevs by the neck "surrender or she dies" he said but as he said that someone smashed a bottle of beer over his head there stood william "took you long enough" i said while walking over to delta i pulled eevs out of his hands and hugged her after that i put her on my shoulder we heard a noise coming from the entrance to the court yard there stood a blue box then a lucario stepped out he was THE DOCTOR i raced over to him and gave him a hug for he was my FATHER.

"father you have returned" i said with glee as i hugged him i noticed he had a brown coat on "did you see the humans again?" i asked "yes i have. here this is for you" my father said handing me a square device "they call that an iphone" said my father i looked at it finding out how it worked. he saw the gaunlets i had on "say where did you get them" he pointed to my gauntlets "i didnt they just appeared as i listened to sounds" i said he looked at me with a face which told me he didnt understand what i said "oh you mean music was it techno by any chance?" my father said "im not sure why?" i said as i put my headphone's around my neck "it's very famous with the humans" he said with this face that told me he was going to go walk in a certain direction "what are you doing on the ground son's come on up you get" he said to FUTURE me and delta i saw a something silver in the thing my dad called the T.A.R.D.I.S "hay whats in there?" i asked my dad and all he said was "spoilers son just spoilers"he said "what do you mean?" i asked my dad "things that spoil the future" he said as he walked over to future me who was now standing up "you've been telling him about future stuff havent you" he said with a serious face on "not really" FUTURE me said as he didnt look my father in the face "well now any FUTURE stuff been found here beside's the stuff i bring with me and leave here?" he said with his sonic screwdriver in hand "well when i was a kid i found these" i showed him my headphone's i gave them to him as he did what he always did.

THE DOCTOR was fiddling with my headphones using his sonic screwdriver "so how was New York" i said as i sat next to him " i cant lie to you anymore" he said handing me pictures "what do you mean" i said while i looked at the pictures "humans become extinct at the end of 2012" said the DOCTOR pointing to the pictures that had diffrent locations one was of New York it was dark and terrible there where metal things on fire and tall structure's had burnt marks the next one was of australia there was a giant structure on the ground "whats this structure" i asked my dad "thats the Q1 it fell over during the Quarintine war" he said "those metal things are cars there not really suppost to be like that" he added while pointing to one of the exploded cars the next picture was of russia it was totaly destroyed there was only a giant whole where the ocean went down "what happened to these place's?" i asked "everyone turned on each other killing who ever they saw. most of them are still alive exept there not normal they have rotting skin they called them Zombie's they eat people eating there guts" he said his eyes showing the horror "that's what got eevs" said future me while tears fell down his face "what i die from things with rotten flesh" said eevs "i wont let that happen" i said standing up with my wings streched out "wait how can eevs die in 2012 when its the year 200 " i asked then future me pointed to the T.A.R.D.I.S "no way if eevs dies then im not going in there" i said "you dont really have a choice" said future me while looking at me "then eevs stay's here" i said holding eevs in my arms i put her on the ground smiling at her she smiled back i turned back into my zorua form she then kissed me on the lips "ok lets go in time "he pulled me and delta along into his blue box i waved at eevs as we departed for the future sparks flew off the middle of the T.A.R.D.I.S as we tried to make an accurate landing at the right time at the right moment

arrived 1:54 pm 29/12/2012

time before detenation of project WarHead

1 hour and 6 minutes

we arrived in a area that had people with white skin everywhere my father but rings on me and delta that desguised us as humans i didnt know why the doctor made delta tug along i hated his guts but he was my brother everyone was talking about project WarHead "whats project warhead" i said as i walked along side the doctor with caution of the things with white skin "project WarHead is what starts the Quarantine war " said the doctor as we walked into a big room full of white skinned things "we must destroy that spaceship before it lands" said this white skinned thing with a giant nose "maybe its going past us" said the doctor out loud "how do you know for sure" said the other thing but he was a diffrent colour than the rest "because of the angle its on" said the doctor as he drew up a diagram of the giant space ship "i dont care i just want to blow it up " said the one they called george bush "what if that space ship has a virus on it" said the other one then there was a uproar 1 of them said "lets just poke the spaceship with gillards giant nose its big enough they started fighting and then the diffrent coloured one yelled out "lets just listen to this fucking man" they all quieted down and faced my father "ok i think we should wait for it see where it goes and if it lands we will get lots of milatary people and quarintine the ship i think it might have a deadly virus " he said as he looked at them "ok" they all said finally agreeing for the first time but i could see george bush wasnt happy.

the doctor took me and delta to this place called MCdonalds i got a bigmac but when i got this bigmac it was so fucking tiny i went up to the counter "what the fuck is this" i asked the guy "its a bigmac like you ordered" he said with a serious face "more like a tinymac this is so fucking small" i said to him with a very angry face i threw the tinymac at his face "dont worry there burgers are always small" said my father(MCdonalds joke)

we where called by the white skinned people that where the things called humans they had found the space ship it had been shot down by russia and it landed in the middle of florida and had been Quarantined by the goverment the space ship had a giant hole in the side i could hear whispering coming from the inside but it wasnt english or any language i've ever heard of but i tried to listen closer the sound it wasnt a language but then i saw this fucked up thing it looked like a dead person but it was alive it had alien feature's it had claws instead of hands then it lounged forwards at the crowd and then it took a bite out of someone i could hear everyone screaming the person it bit fell to the ground like a dropped puppet or teddy i could see the soldiers shooting their machine guns at the monster then someone yelled out "zombie!" as they pointed to the guy that fell to the ground he got up but he looked pale and his flesh was rotting i looked at my father he nodded at me and delta then without hesitation we swaggered off to the tardis which was back at the top secret base that wasnt that much of a secret it was hard getting through the scared humans running through the streets there where people smashing glass and hidding in the buildings everyone locking doors people grabbing guns it was like all hell broke loose it was scary running around when the human race is falling apart we made it to a safe house we locked the door and hid in a room in the house locked that door to and looked out the window there where flames from people throwing bottles on fire zombies everywhere it really was the end of humanity we sleept for the night when we woke up it was silent no screaming, no footsteps and only the wind we looked outside of the window to see only the blown up cars and smashed cars we went outside and started to reveal our true forms by taking off the rings i decided to put my dad in my arms and i spread out my wings but i couldnt fly "why cant i fly" i asked my father "because you have been wearing the rings" he said we decided to walk there even though it was dangerous those zombies could be anywhere it was so silent no sound only the sound of our foot steps i could hear whispering coming from behind us i thought i was the only one that could hear it i guess it must be my brain playing up on me we reached the base but the base was recked the light where flashing hardly on "where are all the zombie's" i asked "i dont know" said delta shrugging his sholders "there probably all in canada or already in australia" we ran down to the tardis which was sourounded by zombies there was a pistol on the ground the doctor picked it up and started to use his sonic screwdriver on it i didnt know what he was doing to it but he then aimed at one of the zompies and shot it it vaporised the zombie into steam shooting one by one with the modified pistol the zombies where dying so easly it was so wierd they just disapeared into steam we made it to the TARDIS i was still thinking why it was so easy it got on my nerve's we opened the door and there standing right in the middle of the tardis was this big pile of zombie flesh fused together all the zombie torso's was mixed into a giant torso and all the zombie arms and legs mixed into milions of tentacles and the heads where 1 giant head it was as if all the zombie steam was like a morphing ingrediant we couldnt bring what i called the ZOOM-BAY it was terrifying we where trapped the pistol didnt have anymore bullets and the ZOOM-BAY was heading for us it's all over.


	6. the timelords return

the ZOOM-BAY was getting closer and fast i guess fate brang me here to kill me the thing slamed into the wall as we dodged it "what did you do doctor" i said punching him in the arm "i dont know i just soniced the pistol" he said me and delta faced plamed their was nothing in the TARDIS to fight it exept a piece of paper maybe i could give it paper cut but that would only make it worse it kept attacking smashing into the wall then it grabbed delta by the leg with it's tentacle and threw him into its mouth chewing him making his blood drip out of it's mouth "holy shit it killed delta" i said.

we where still in the TARDIS running around in circles away from the ZOOM-BAY i noticed on the ground there was a shotgun why didnt i see it before i dived towards it and pulled the trigger blowing its brains out all over the floor i shot it again and again until it didnt have a head at all.

i was dragging the ZOOM-BAY's body out of the TARDIS when we where on the moon to dump the body when i threw it out i could see the star's going out "hay doctor why are the star's going out" i asked pointing to the stars " it doesnt matter" he said making the TARDIS fly off to earth again as we traveled back in time to our time the doctor kept talking about the T.C.D "what does T.C.D stand for" i asked my dad "it stands for .device" he said looking at me he pulled the lever back down to stop the time traveling we stepped out side in the plains i heard this TARDIS sound coming from the sky when i looked up i saw this giant spaceship with the timelord symbol on it.

the TimeLord spaceship landed in a plain near the kingdom it was hovering there as we walked over to the ship we saw people standing infront of the space ship i could see they aimed there guns at me "we must kill zero" the tall guy with a robe with the timelord symbol on it i suspect he was the leader "i told you already he's not the destroyer" my dad yelled across the plain "how do you know" the leader yelled again "i dont" my dad said only barely reaching the leader my dad stood in front of me "step aside old friend"the leader said as the other people aimed at my dads head "please he's my son" he said as a tear rolled down his face "im sorry it must be done" the leader said i heard two loud bangs i saw my dad drop dead onto the ground not moving "DAD!" i yelled i picked my dads head up "please dont die on me" i said tears rolling down my face my eyes grew red my dark feathers fell of my wings to reveal two demon wings rocks started to levitate around me floating in the air the skys darkend i ran over two the gaurds dodging the bullets slashing the gaurds guts everywhere biting there necks making them die from blood shortage in only 5 minutes the only people alive on the field wasd me and the leader he pulled out a gun and shot me in the arm it wasnt a normal bullet it looked a bit like a dart i started to feel dizzy and everything was going dark then i heard this voice of honey smooth "what did you do" said the voice "who are you" the leader said i had already blanked out but i could hear somethings the next thing i heard was "he will be a fine soldier"said the unknown voice "what about his girlfriend" said another unknown voice "she might be of use" my hearing started to go and all i could hear was "she would give him purpose to fight"

i was out for days dreaming of the first sunset i saw with eevs i felt a slight nudge behind my head in my mane my vision was returning my hearing to but something was wrong the ship was empty put i heard errie sounds coming from the hallway i regained my movement and closed the door before what ever was out there got in i heard a whisper coming from my mane i nearly got a heart attack "is this thing on" said a voice in my head "who's there" i said putting my hand in my mane to check to see what was in therer "that doesnt matter" said the voice "whats your name" i said raising my voice "you can call me x-55" the voice said "what happened to the ship its empty" i said as i slowly got used to the sound of x-55 "this is training. exept you can die" said x-55 with no change of voice "what kind of training is that" i said rubbing my eyes as i was still tired "we need more super soldiers" said x-55 with that same robbotic voice "so whats the senario?" i said with worry in my voice "invasion of wraiths" said x-55 with a computer sound in his voice "what did that timelord leader mean i was the destroyer" i asked x-55 "that information is classified" said x-55 "what do you mean classified" i asked x-55 with anger "i cannot tell" x-55 said with a digital voice "so what do i have to do to stop the training" i asked x-55 "destroy the source of the wraiths" said x-55 i heard screams everywhere it was scary i noticed that at the very end of the hallway was a wraith maker it was so simple i created an illusion over me so they couldnt see me it was to easy way to easy the air was filled with screams and echoing high pitched squeals i couldnt notice that there was a doll on the floor i swear i could see its eyes watching me "hey your nearly there" said x-55 which made me shit my pants i was ther at the wraith maker i looked at it i saw a screwdriver on floor "dont stab it pull it apart" said x-55 i did what he said i started to take it apart "what are you anyway" i asked x-55 "im a robot" said x-55 with a robot voice "what like a tiny earpiece robot" i said with a laughing gesture "yeah kind of" said x-55 i got to the middle of the wraith maker and i saw some kind of matrix like the one on my neck i smashed the black matrix and everything got sucked into it and then a loud voice said " Training complete proceed to room" i saw one door i walked threw it i walked into a room that looked like the first room i was in when i was in training i heard outside my door voice's fighting "why cant i see him" said the voice it was so easy to reconize now that my mind wasnt all fuzzy from the dart it was eevs!

"you cant see him because he's a test subject for the training room" said the familiar voice of the timelord leader "x-55 what is he talking about" i asked x-55 but there was no response the voices continued outside "just shut up your probably the most annoying prisoner on this whole ship" said the timelord leader i couldnt do anything something was draining my powers this sucked i couldnt do anything i definetly didnt want to go back in the training room but there was something that was bugging me why was it so easy i laid on the giant pile of pillows that made a bed i fell asleep very quickly i guess because i had hardly any energy.

i was still sad about delta and dad dying i woke up to find myself in a room with the timelord leader and other timelords that looked like him "who the leader" a tall guy with a black matrix like mine stood up "i am my name is alp" he said he also added "welcome to the return of the timelords"


	7. wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff

"the return of the timelords?"i asked the timelord lord " yes we have returned to earth and many other planets" said the timelord lord as he sat back down into his seat " well can you let me go" i said as i stood up quickly knocking the chair onto the ground "yes you can leave but we will be keeping your girlfriend and maybe we will feed them to the wolfs" said the timelord next to the timelord lord "if you do i will tear all of your limps apart one by one" i said angrily "then stay here for training and help us with our war and you and your girlfriend wont be hurt" said another timelord "whats this war anyway" i said "its the timewar" said the timelord lord "just to let you know" i said as i got cut off by this voice in my head "dont do it zero it can kill you" i heard but then there was another voice my voice "i have to i must save them they could bring new technology to the world" the voices stopped "hello" said one of the timelords waving his hand infront of my face "you okay" he said "i think so i might just go to sleep" i said as i walked out of the room down the hallway i was starting to get dizzy as i walked then i heard this voice in my head again "dont give up" it said as it echoed in my head i was starting to get even more dizzy i looked at my hands i then knew i was tripping but it seemed so real my zoroark form was getting out of hand i couldnt control it my body was controlling itself i had no control i was scared i tried to control it it was getting harder to try to control my body again i saw a bunch of timelords trying to stop me i was watching as they shot there darts at me my body was getting slower why was it getting out of control now i was always able to control my were-zoroark form but i remembered the voices then i heard a scream in my head i then blanked out

i could only just hear peoples voices

"what has happened to him" said the unkown voice "i dont know everything is normal" said another voice "maybe he hasnt gotten enough sleep" said the easy to reconise voice of the timelord lord

i woke up when i heard the ship in a area where there where alot of explosions and gun fire a soldier walked over to my bed "wake up we have to help the timelords "arnt you a timelord"i said "no im human"he said as he put my arm around him and he carried me he gave me a giant gun he called a mini plasma gun it was so light but was so huge it looked like a minigun but it was purple he also gave me a helmet and some armour "lets go" he gave me a parachute"whats this for"i said as i put it on luckly i went sky diving in the future"no time for explenations" he pushed me out of the plane overhead "is this the time war"i said yelling as we free falled "yes the humans in 3013 where sent to help the timelords fight the darleks"said the human i pulled out my parachute and landed "watch out for the shadow beings"the human yelled i saw these metal beings with stalks and a lazer gun on it i stood up and shot the metal being as it got melted with my mini plasma gun i looked up as i saw millions of humans and timelords decend from the sky i saw a 3 familiar faces 1 of them was william the other two where castle gaurds "william!" i yelled out "zero your in the timewar as well" he said with a smile on his face "yeah do you know where eevs is" i said with worry "yeah she's back home" he said as he said that the tardis appeared out of nowhere a lucario stepped out of the tardis "dont forget about me" he said as he bite into an apple "Dad?" i said as i cocked my head to the side "yeah it's me" he said i ran up to him and cuddled him "i thought you had died " i said as tears ran down my face "DARLEKS!"yelled one of the soldiers i saw soldiers getting shot by lazer beams people dying everywhere i fired my gun at the darleks killing some of them i was scared i didnt want to die but i had no choice i jumped up and started to shot them one by one the started to die as i shot them with my mini plama gun when the wave of darleks was over we only had 10 timelords 30 humans and 2 pokemon we where doomed but i saw a timelord pull out a tiny bomb "whats that" i asked him as i pointed to the bomb "its a realm bomb it will destroy all the darleks here" he said "everyone fly as far away as you can"a timelord said "you cant do this its suicide" said my father as he yelled at the other timelords "anything to save the timelord species remember your son is a timelord to"as the timelord finished his sentence my father swaggered off to his tardis with me and william behind me "whats going on"i asked my father "oh just some wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff" he said as we travelled back to our time "drink this" he said to me "why" i asked him "it a cure for your were-zoroark form" as soon as he said that i had already drank the whole thing as i did i fell unconcious the only thing i dint get about myself is why i was always falling uncouncious anyway back to the main stuff i awoke in a plain lying down in the middle of the plain i remembered this place if i go west i can find tinyville i walked west i did find it but there was nobody there i was a zorua i didnt have that were-zoroark form anymore i saw eevs at the end off the street i ran up to her but she dissolved into ash was this a dream i then i woke up.

i was in the tardis as a zorua and luckly for me there was no were-zoroark form but i could hear voices outside of the tardis i couldnt open the door i only had paws i jumped up to try to grab the door i succeded in so put i was just hanging there on the door nob i tryed to turn it i couldnt do so the tardis didnt have any windows to look out i was a little bit dizzy then memories flashed in my head 1 by one my head felt like it was about to explode i could feel the pain it was like someone was taking them or erasing them the more memories i saw the less i could remember i saw my dad walk into the tardis "son you have a rare virus called the broxus virus it feeds off old memories so we need to get rid of all your memories it will be like this never happened"he said sadly "why is this virus deadly" i said as i started to forget to speak "the more memories it eats the more it kills your body it can stop all movement in your body and then kill you" as he said that i couldnt take all this pain my vision was fading and then i fell into darkness

7 years later

"Wake up its time for school" said a voice so faded i opened my eyes and there was my mum(a zoroark) standing over my "im to sleepy" i said rolling over "WAKE up!" she said "ok" i said moaning i had breakfast it was a cooked fish Mmm i loved cooked fish i wasnt the talker at primary school but thats all i could remember well i could remember my friends one was a female eevee called eve she was so funny i could never be as funny as her no matter how much i tryed but i could always make her smile then there's aura a male riolu he loved to fight other kids then there was sally a female vulpix. we always hanged out at the old cottage on the hill where no one lived eve always sat next to me when the sun went down i live in new tinyville.


	8. a letter ?

i was walking to school when a pikachu stepped in front of me "hey loser give me your lunch" he said as he grabed me by my tuff "what you to poor to afford lunch" i said as i laughed and snickered "why you" he said as he punched me in the face i quickly recovered and fired off two shadow balls they both hit him one in the face and one in the stomache he slowly got up i heard someone running up to me from behind "hey zero" said the person running up to me i could see it was aura "hey aura" i said as i faced him i looked back at the pikachu and he was readying a thunderbolt. aura quickly shot a aura sphere at him "i didnt think riolus could learn aura sphere" i said looking at him "yeah i guess im just special" he said shrugging his shoulders we looked back at the pikachu he was running away "we showed him" i said as i jumped up in the air me and aura bro fisted and ran to school we heard the bell go as we entered the school grounds "hey guys" i looked at where the voice was coming from i could see eve and sally at the entrance to assembly i always hated assembly it was never fun we sat in the assembly area for hours listening to the people speaking

1 hour later

in the class of flames and fists is

simon,eve,zero,aura,sally,drath,aqua,jasmine,pete,fred and samantha

i heard eve and sally talking about something i wanst sure i couldnt hear them me and aura walked over to them they stopped whispering "so whats happening" said samantha as she walked up to me,william,sally and eve. samantha was a shiny zorua just thought i would let you know "hey your zero arnt you the one from that carnival your the one that got angry at the carnies for over pricing" she said as her eyes sparkled "yeah i didnt think anyone remembered that" i said as i rubbed my head with my paw i could see eve was getting angry at samantha i didnt know why maybe they had a fight or something i dont know "ok kids off to class your doing maths first" said our form teacher he was a nice gallade he was also our defence teacher he's going to be teaching us how to us our move's and how to battle

maths was so boring sitting thier writing numbers and equations i felt like punching in the teachers face for making me so bored our maths teacher was a female snorlax we did so much maths at lunch i went to the libary to read some books on history and myths you never know maybe it can come in handy i was reading this book about the history 1 year ago about the time war,the falling of elphay and the kid that saved lots of people he had the same name as me his name was zero but i didnt see how he saved lots of people it doesnt say what he did nothing as if he did nothing at all.

i saw sally and william entering the libary they've never entered the libary before i saw them rushing around to find me i loved to play tricks on other pokemon i used my awesome illusion powers to make my self look like a book it wasnt that ggod of an illusion because my tail was still sticking out i decided it wasnt that good i turned off the illusion like a switch in my mind and i grabbed the book on history of elphay and sat on the cushion and started to open the book as i read the 5th page i heard william and sally's footsteps as they walked up to me "hey there's a fight on the oval you have to split them up" said william oh there's one other talent i got beside's illusions and good looks and thats breaking up fights "why" i said as i kept reading the book not taking intrest in william and sally as they wispered to each other "because eve and samantha are fighting" said sally as she had a worried face my eyes grew wide i ran out of the cushion i used quick attack to get there quicker i jumped up and used my illusions to make dark clouds cover my body i was so angry i made my dark clouds pitch black and make where my eyes were red i could see where eevs and samantha where fighting i could see shadow balls,explosions and ... thunder? i jumped over the crowd surrounding the fight and i cloaked the middle with the dark clouds i had recently been taking class's at the shadow dojo where they teach you how to produce a shadow cloak and how to evolve and de-evolve but i havnt learned that yet i saw eve behind me i looked at her with an angry face i saw she was scared well i guess everyones scared when im angry.

the dark clouds disappeared and everyone saw that i was angry i saw samantha there and then i saw someone i never wantted to see jolky he was a strong Electrabuzz i saw he didnt care that much but i could see samantha was scared "picking on my friends was a big mistake" i said shouting at him " i dont think so you're quite weak" he said with a smirk on his face the only attacks i knew where

flame wheel

dark void

night daze

shadow ball

i dont even know how i knew flame wheel i could see Electrabuzz running at me with a thunder punch i countered it with night daze and then shot a shadow ball at him which hit him in the face it was a good time to use my dark void but before i could use it jolky had grabbed me by the neck i was struggling i shot three shadow balls at his face he dropped me onto the ground i then used dark void which made him fall asleep i heard the bell ring as he hit the ground i thought it was a bit wierd there where no teachers on duty. i could see eve was sad i walked with her she didnt tell me why she was sad i went over to samantha "hay why is eve sad" i asked samantha "i dont know and dont care" she said "well your not my friend if you dont care about my friends" i said angrly as i walked to class

later that day after school

"hey eve whats wrong" said sally i could hear eve talking to her and telling her why. i couldnt understand why she wouldnt tell me that made me angry i took a diffrent path i could see william running up behind me "hey why are you going this way" said william as he walked this way "why would eve tell sally whats wrong instead of me i've known eve for 6 years and sallys only known her for 2 years" i said as i walked along the path "i dont know she wont even tell me" said william as he walked next to me "im going to the hangout" i said as i ran ahead the hide out was a cave behind a waterfall we put furniture in there there was a chess board on a coffee table and behind the table was a bookshelf with all the books with history on elphay and tinyville the city and the town that got destroyed.

i didnt go to the hideout behind the waterfall i went to the old cottage on the hill i saw the sun setting it was beatiful it reminded me of someone the pokemon had silver fur i couldnt remember what pokemon it was i could here someone walking up to me i looked behind me and there was someone in a brown coat was standing there "who are you" i said "im the doctor" he said as he handed me an envelope it had something in it "whats this" i said as i tryed to open the envelope until i opened it "it's from your father there's two envelopes in there one is for you and the other one is for your mother " he said as he walked away i read the one for me

Dear Zero

its been a long time since i wrote to you i found this potion of soul it can cure any disease and it can make you very powerful i give this to you so you can be a very powerful zorua.

from your father

i found the vile and drank what was in the vile it tasted like strawberrys and milk delicous. the sun had set and the moon had risen i looked into the sky i saw 10 small lights that didnt look like stars maybe they were planets i thought to myself i saw eve and sally walking up the hill i hide in the cottage i saw that they were talking about other male pokemon how cute they were and stuff like that i didnt pay much attention to stuff like that.

the next day(which was saturday)

i heard the wind blow through the window i felt the morning sun in my eye's it was a very cold day it was as if their was a blizzard but their was no blizzard only fog i could hardly see then i heard this voice in my head "the shadows where are they" said the voice the voice was the voice of my shadow sensei i looked at my shadow and i didnt have one i then thought that maybe that was because there was no light then the voice talked again "the shadows there here" i ignored the voice and walked to the only place that wouldnt have any fog the cottage on the hill i noticed the fog was getting colder and i could hear scutling i could see the start of the hill through the fog i ran up the hill there was no fog on the hill but what i saw was wierd i saw a pitch-black creature with yellow eyes and 2 entena's it went inside the ground and disapeared maybe i was just still tired.

after a while i saw eve,william and sally walking up to the cottage they took a long time i decided to look in the cottage i noticed there was two beds in the cottage and there was a wierd half fridge it had a pie and a soda in there i looked up and saw a kind of lever i felt like pulling it i was about to pull it down when i heard william "hey" said william "um nothing just looking around but there's nothing intresting" i said taking my hand away from the lever "oh maybe we should fix this place up instead of never going in there like i know we have the other waterfall place but maybe this should be a backup hideout" said william as he looked around the room "yeah that would be a good idea and if we do that make sure you dont throw anything out some of the stuff here is intresting" i said as i walked out of the cottage "hey zero" said eve as she walked up to me "hi"i said as i faced her and then faced sally "are you going to say hi" i said to sally "no i have to do something" she said as she ran off "what was that about?"said william "i dont know how about you eve" i said "maybe why would i tell you" said eve "you dont have to tell me but you dont have to be a bitch"i said angrly as i walked away into the fog i was walking to the shadow do-jo when i heard the voice again "silence will fall" i ignored it and kept going to the waterfall hang out there was a black coated stranger who waiting for me " the memory and heart are tightly linked" said the black coated stranger and then he vanished

i cant be stuffed making anymore so if anyone wants to pickup where i stopped be my guest

i am making another zero fanfic this was all just a dream to zero

and if anyone's played the game "the world ends with you" please review and tell me what your favorite game partner is


End file.
